


Peace and calm

by Martarf24



Series: JaeDoWoo College AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martarf24/pseuds/Martarf24
Summary: Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jungwoo had been stressed because of college and now that they have finally finished their exams, they can relax together.(This might become a series because I love these three)





	Peace and calm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was on vacation and I wanted to post it as soon as possible x3 
> 
> I miss Jungwoo so much ;-; I hope he is resting properly and eating well. He has all the time he needs to recover and I hope that everyone in the fandom welcomes him when he comes back♡
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ^^

Jaehyun woke up hugging someone. He smelled and immediately knew that it was one of his boyfriends because he could smell the vanilla and strawberry scent of their soap and conditioner.  
  
Jungwoo loved the scent of vanilla and Doyoung had always had that sweet strawberry scent so it was usual for Jaehyun to smell like that too.  
  
He buried his face on the black hair that was in front of him. It was Doyoung who was by his side, still sleeping. He was breathing slowly and calmly, his whole body relaxed in Jaehyun's arms.  
  
Jaehyun started remembering how he got in that situation. He had come home after going to his morning classes to eat something instead of just eating somewhere near campus because Doyoung had told him that he had cooked something for them and that they should eat together before he had to go to work. After that, Jaehyun had gone to work at the café that was near his campus. He loved working there because Sicheng, his best friend, also worked there and he could help to pay their little apartment and also have some more money to spend on their dates.  
  
When he finally arrived home, he took a shower and went to bed because both of his boyfriends were still out and he was sleepy after going to sleep late that night.  
  
It seemed like Doyoung had arrived home and, when he had seen him sleeping, he had decided to join him. He hugged Doyoung tightly, leaving a kiss on the back of his head and his neck. That seemed to wake Doyoung up, who stirred in his arms and started getting closer to Jaehyun.  
  
"Hey, beautiful" Jaehyun whispered in Doyoung's ear. He felt Doyoung shiver in his arms.  
  
"Hey, handsome" Doyoung said turning in Jaehyun's arms to look at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then they kissed, slowly and sweetly.  
  
It was difficult for them to have some time alone because the three of them were studying in college and Doyoung, who was on his last year, had been so busy that they almost didn't see him on the whole day. Jungwoo and Jaehyun were also studying and right now they were also working. They didn't want to make Doyoung lose time while he was on his last year, so they made sure to let him study while they worked, as they wanted him to focus and do his best.  
  
Jungwoo was working on a restaurant as a waiter and he also worked as a dance teacher. His best friend, Ten, had a dance studio where he taught people of all ages different types of dances and he had Jungwoo with him sometimes because a lot of people came to his classes.  
  
Now that Jaehyun thought of it, he hadn't seen Jungwoo since last night. Jungwoo had to leave earlier than both of them to go to his exam. After that, he had to go to the library to return a few books that he had needed to study for his finals. He had told them that he couldn't go to eat with them because his shift in the restaurant started soon so he had gone there. Then, he had to go to help Ten with some dance classes. Neither Doyoung or Jaehyun had seen him during that time. But the good thing was that now they could finally spend the night together.  
  
That's right, today was the last day of finals for them, which meant that they finally could relax for a while. Jungwoo had been the last one to finish this year, doing his last exam that same morninh. They had been stressed for a few weeks now because they had been so busy studying for their exams. They deserved some time together after all.  
  
"What time is it?" Doyoung said after ending their kiss. Jaehyun looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Wow, it's almost 11 PM" Jaehyun said surprised. He had gone to sleep at 6 PM so it had been a while.  
  
"Did we sleep for that long?" Doyoung said, also surprised at the time.  
  
"When did you get here?" Jaehyun asked, not really wanting to move from their comfortable bed.  
  
"My classes ended earlier today because we had nothing to do. I came home at 7 PM" Doyoung answered, hiding his head between Jaehyun's neck and shoulder, kissing him softly.  
  
"Have you seen Woo? I haven't seen him today" Jaehyun said, caressing Doyoung's back.  
  
"Nope. He's been out all day. I talked with Ten to make sure that he was with him at the studio because he left his phone here. He said that he got there safely so I didn't worry too much" Doyoung said.  
  
"He should probably be here by now" Jaehyun said, now a little worried for their boyfriend.  
  
"Let's get up. I'll call Ten to see if he is still with him. Maybe he had to help him longer today. We should probably eat something too" Doyoung said, moving out of Jaehyun's arms.  
  
"Yeah, I'll cook tonight. We have to celebrate that we have finally ended those exams" Jaehyun said smiling.  
  
They had been really stressed that year. Jaehyun had to study harder than the year before and he also had to balance work with his studies because he wanted to make some money but he also wanted to get good grades. Jungwoo had been working so hard for them. He was also very worried for his grades and it hit him hard when he had to make some more shifts at the restaurant than before because some of the other workers seemed not to be able to go to work. He was very hard on himself when his grades weren't as good as he expected them to be, so he always studied a lot. Doyoung had been preparing for his exams for a long time and he wanted to do better than he had done, so he had worked hard for it. It seemed like the three of them hadn't seen eachother for weeks even though they lived together. The only time the three of them spent together was when they were sleeping at nights and the few lunches and breakfasts they shared on the weekends.  
  
They got up from the bed and started walking towards the kitchen to prepare something to eat. They got a little distracted on the way, kissing each other and smiling afterwards.  
  
They were laughing a little when they entered the living room but soon their laughs stopped. There in the couch, Jungwoo was sleeping hugging a pillow closely.  
  
Doyoung and Jaehyun started worrying immediately. Jungwoo never doubted to go to sleep with them when they were already in bed. He always was the last to get home and Doyoung and Jaehyun were often asleep when he was finally ready to go to bed. They always tried to wait for him, but usually only one of then was awake and, sometimes, both of them were asleep, so it was normal for Jungwoo to just get there and make himself comfortable in their bed between them or hugging one of them.  
  
Doyoung got near his boyfriend and looked at him closely. He could see how cutely he was pouting while he was asleep. He also saw the dark circles that were below his eyes, making evident how exhausted. He was sleeping soundly.  
  
Doyoung ran his fingers through his hair, getting the orange strands of hair out of his eyes. Jungwoo, still asleep, sighed at the touch.  
  
"We should let him sleep. He looks tired" Doyoung whispered to Jaehyun, who was now behind him. Jaehyun nodded and kissed Jungwoo's forehead gently. After that, he went to their bedroom and got a blanket to cover Jungwoo with it.  
  
"Let's prepare something to eat and then we can wake him up and eat dinner together" Jaehyun said while going to the kitchen. Doyoung made sure to cover Jungwoo properly and kiss his cheek before going to the kitchen with Jaehyun.  
  
They started preparing dinner in slience, enjoying their time together without having to worry about anything. Their dinner was ready after 30 minutes and they put everything on the table. Then, Jaehyun went to wake Jungwoo up.  
  
He got close to him and started kissing his face in different places. His forehead. His ckeeks. His nose. His eyelids. Jungwoo started mumbling something that Jaehyun couldn't understand.  
  
"Wake up, love. We have to eat something before sleeping" Jaehyun whispered softly. Jungwoo finally opened his eyes and looked at Jaehyun for a while without saying anything.  
  
"Jaehyunnie" Jungwoo said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Yes, baby, here I am. Doyoungie is in the kitchen waiting for us to eat something. Are you hungry?" He said.  
  
"Not really, but I have to eat something" he answered after thinking for a while. "Wait, did you prepare dinner? I'm so sorry! I had to cook today but I fell asleep. I only wanted to sit for five minutes before cooking something but I must have fallen asleep" Jungwoo started talking after being fully awake. Jaehyun could see how distressed the younger boy was getting so he decided to stop him for overthinking.  
  
"Hey, baby. It's okay. We don't mind cooking. You looked so tired that we didn't want to wake you up. Don't worry about it, okay?" Jaehyun said smiling, showing his dimples to Jungwoo. The orange haired boy took a deep breath and smiled at him too.  
  
"Okay. Let's go to the kitchen. I want to see Doyoungie" Jungwoo said, sitting up and kissing Jaehyun's cheek. The latter smiled and followed him to the kitchen.  
  
"Woo, you're awake" Doyoung said and opened his arms, allowing his boyfriend to hug him tightly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for that. You had to cook even if it wasn't your turn" Jungwoo said pouting.  
  
"I already told you not to worry about that" Jaehyun said, hugging both of them closely.  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. We don't mind it and you still look like you need to sleep for a week. No offence" Doyoung said and kissed Jungwoo's nose.  
  
"I had to stay with Ten until 10:30 because some kids wanted to try some dance moves and he had to go to give some salsa class and he needed help" Jungwoo said sighing. It had been a busy day.  
  
"Then, let's relax for today. We have a lot of food to eat and we can go to sleep after that. There are cuddles included obviously" Jaehyun said.  
  
They sat down and started eating. They enjoyed the fried chicken and a salad that Doyoung made because he always made sure to eat vegetables at least once a day. They talked about their days and how their exams had gone. Doyoung was pretty sure that he had done a good job because he had been studying for a while before the finals and he always did good. Jaehyun was also mostly sure about everything too. He was intelligent and even if he had to work, he made sure to study as much as possible. Jungwoo, on the other hand, was never sure about it. He knew that he had studied but he always felt like he didn't know anything and it didn't help that he didn't have any self-confidence. However, Jaehyun and Doyoung made sure to let him know that he had done good and that his grade would probably be as good as always.  
  
They cleaned everything together. Jungwoo decided to wash the dishes, telling Jaehyun and Doyoung to relax for a bit while he finished cleaning. But his boyfriends had other plans. They started preparing a hot bath for Jungwoo. Yes, Doyoung and Jaehyun had already bathed but they wanted to help Jungwoo relax for tonight after all the stress and they knew the younger loved taking baths, especially with them. They would like to take care of him in other ways, and doing it in the bath was a very good option, but none of them had the energy for that tonight.  
  
They filled the bathtub and decided to use Jungwoo's favorite bathbomb. It was a pastel pink one that smelled sweetly just like him.  
  
Jungwoo finished cleaning and went to look for his boyfriends.  
  
"Guys, where are-" He stopped talking when he entered their bathroom. He was surprised with the view of both of his boyfriends naked and the bathtub filled with light pastel pink water.  
  
"Come here, love. It's time for a bath" Jaehyun said and extended his hand to Jungwoo. He took it smiling sweetly and started going to the bathtub.  
  
Doyoung stood behind him and started undressing him slowly. He wanted to relax Jungwoo as much as possible so he was sure to be gentle with his movements. The black-haired boy started kissing his neck and his shoulders as he continued taking the jacket that his boyfriend was wearing off.  
  
Once he was completely naked, Jaehyun entered the bathtub, opening his legs to leave room for Doyoung and Jungwoo.  
  
Doyoung gestured Jungwoo to enter first and he sat between Jaehyun's legs, his back touching the brunet's chest. Jaehyun kissed him behing his ear, making him shiver slightly, and nuzzled his nose in the orange hair. Doyoung also got into the bathtub in front of them. Jaehyun started washing Jungwoo's hair gently and Doyoung washed his body, filling the bathroom with a sweet scent.  
  
They didn't hurry in finishing their bath. They took their time together and, between kisses and giggles, they ended their bath after 40 minutes. They decided to call it a day when the water started turning cold. They covered themselves with a towel and then they put on some clothes.  
  
Doyoung wore an old t-shirt and some underwear. Jaehyun liked to just wear underwear to sleep, saying that he became too hot when he wore something. Jungwoo put on some underwear and a black hoodie that he loved (it was an old hoodie from Jaehyun and it was way too big for him but it was really comfortable).  
  
Jaehyun and Doyoung went to their bedroom before Jungwoo after brushing their teeth. The younger had insisted in cleaning the bathtub because Jaehyun and Doyoung had been the ones to prepare the bath and, despited his boyfriends telling him that they could do it tomorrow, he was still set on cleaning it a little. After finishing that, Jungwoo brushed his teeth as well and went to their bedroom, ready to sleep.  
  
When he arrived, he saw that Doyoung and Jaehyun had let the middle spot free for him because they could see how tired Jungwoo was. He was always stressed when it was around this time of the year and, even if his anxiety was a lot better than before, he still struggled to keep himself calm. It didn't help that his work became even more time consumming because that only meant that he had less time to study but he also wanted to get some money for their home.  
  
He smiled when he saw the middle spot free for him. He climbed the bed and laid down between his two amazing boyfriends, Doyoung in front of him and Jaehyun behind him.  
  
Once he was settled down, he felt Jaehyun's arms around his hips and Doyoung's hand grabbing his own. All of their legs got tangled together under the bedsheets and he could feel himself finally relaxing.  
  
He had started shivering at some point of the night so he appreciated the heat that his boyfriends were giving him. He smiled when Jaehyun kissed his neck softly and Doyoung did the same to his nose. Jungwoo kissed Doyoung's lips finally after not kissing him in the whole day.  
  
The kiss was sweet and full of love. They always made sure to let the other one know how loved and appreciated he was. After they ended their kiss, Jungwoo turned his head and kissed Jaehyun, the same love and care still there. Jaehyun also kissed Doyoung while running his hand through Jungwoo's tummy under the hoodie, tickling Jungwoo a little.  
  
They finally decided to stop kissing eachother, not because they were tired of it, but because they knew that if they didn't stop, things would get more heated and none of them had the energy for that. Doyoung and Jaehyun went back to their positions, surrounding Jungwoo with love and making him feel secure and protected. They always made him feel like that, calm, relaxed and comfortable.  
  
Jungwoo got even closer to them and sighed.  
  
"Woo, can I ask you something?" Doyoung said interrupting the silence.  
  
"Sure" Jungwoo said.  
  
"Why didn't you get into our bed to sleep with us before?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you with a good dinner to celebrate that we ended our finals but I got a little dizzy and I decided to sit down for a few minutes to recover but it seems like I fell asleep and you had to prepare dinner instead" Jungwoo said still annoyed at how weak he had been.  
  
"Oh, baby, we already told you not to worry your pretty head with that. You should have said that you weren't feeling well" Jaehyun said worried after hearing that.  
  
"Are you better now? Gosh, I should have given something to make that better when we finished eating earlier. Do you feel sick? Should I bring you something?" Doyoung said, his mother instincts showing after hearing Jungwoo's explanation.  
  
"No, I'm okay now. I was just tired and I haven't been sleeping well during these past few days so it was a matter of time that I finally needed to rest. I'm better now that I have eaten and I'm here with you two. You make me feel a lot better. Also, thanks for the dinner. The food was amazing" Jungwoo said, smiling so purely that his boyfriends could feel the love spreading inside their chests.  
  
"Why are you so precious?" Doyoung said, hugging Jungwoo tigther.  
  
"What did we do to deserve you?" Jaehyun asked almost at the same time while burying his nose in Jungwoo's hair.  
  
"I don't know what _I_ did to deserve such amazing boyfriends either" Jungwoo said, content between them.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, just breathing and drowning in each other's presences. After some time, Jungwoo's breathing became slower and calmer, meaning that he had fallen asleep.  
  
Doyoung was caressing the back of his hand with his thumb, almost asleep too. His other hand was now holding Jaehyun's hand too, their fingers locked. Jaehyun was still hugging Jungwoo with his hand inside the hoodie. Both of them smiled when they noticed that Jungwoo was sleeping already.  
  
He deserved to rest after working so hard for them. He was the only one whose parents weren't helping him to pay his studies or their apartment so he felt guilty for not being able to pay as much as them. Because of that, he worked more than them even if it was unhealthy for him and made him not sleep at some nights because he had to study or to finish his homework for the next day.  
  
Doyoung and Jaehyun always made sure to show how much they loved him. They didn't mind paying more for the rent knowing how hard Jungwoo had to work to even be able to study at college. He had always had trouble with sleeping as well as with anxiety so they also tried to help him as much as they could with both of them.  
  
Jungwoo's parents hadn't been the best to him when he was a child and when they found out that Jungwoo was gay, they kicked him out of his house, leaving him in the middle of the street hurt and bleeding horribly and throwing his things through the window. That night (that had happened 4 years ago) Jungwoo had disappeared for two days and Jaehyun and Doyoung had never been more worried in their lifes.  
  
After those two days, Jungwoo called them and explained everything while he cried through the phone. He was at the hospital and he had been there since his parenst basically abandoned him. Immediately, Jaehyun and Doyoung had offered him to live with them even if he couldn't pay for anything yet. By that time, the three of them had been together for two years and were more than sure that their relationship was serious. Jungwoo agreed to live with them if he got to pay for rent as well when he started working.  
  
It had been difficult at first because Jungwoo was still in highschool and he received bullying because everyone knew that his parents had kicked him out. He was lucky because he had some friends that were younger than him and always made sure to keep him safe when they could.  
  
He had Yukhei and Mark, who were a year younger than him but always made sure that Jungwoo wasn't bothered out of the classroom. He also had Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck and Renjun who didn't have any problems in protecting him from the bullies even if that meant to keep getting in trouble. They always assured Jungwoo that it was okay because he didn't deserve what was happening to him. He had Jisung and Chenle too. They were a lot younger than him but they always made sure to keep Jungwoo cheerful and happy. On his last year of highschool, three new students got into their group of friends. They were Yangyang, who was from Germany, and Guanheng and Xiaojun, who were from China. They also helped Jungwoo when people tried to make his life impossible.  
  
Jungwoo was very grateful for what they did for him. He was still friends with them even after a few years and, soon, all of them would be in college too. They also had older friends like Taeyong, Yuta, Kun, Ten, Taeil, Johnny and Sicheng who tried to help him as much as they could.  
  
Jungwoo may not have his parents' support, but he had found a family that appreciated and loved him and were always there for him. He was so happy to have them in his life.  
  
And he was also happy to have Doyoung and Jaehyun with him too. Without them, he didn't know where he would be today. They had helped him overcome all of his problems. They had made him the happiest man alive on Earth, always encouraging him when he felt like giving up on his dreams and making sure that he was okay.  
  
Doyoung and Jaehyun were also the happiest knowing that they had been able to make Jungwoo happy even after all the problems he had had in the past. It had been a difficult and long road, but they made it together. Jungwoo brought light to their lives and they couldn't even imagine a life without him.  
  
After some time, both of them also fell asleep, holding each other closely and feeling finally complete after many nights of stress.  
  
They were always the happiest when they were together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> If there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me in the comments and if you have any ideas for this AU, leave them at the comments as well♡


End file.
